harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thanksgiving 2015
It is Thanksgiving 2015, and on the heels of Dylan and Sheila discovering that they are siblings, it is a joyful holiday indeed. Also making an appearance is old family friend Monica Corwin. Scene Atchley Mansion. The mood is less somber than last year, as the loss of Hannah and the others who have passed on is lessening. The house staff is helping to set up the main dining room. As is usual for this family, the dinner is set up buffet style, so anyone can get more as they need to. Craig is finishing getting dressed. Maggie, looking absolutely beautiful in her sky blue dress, comes out. The dress matches her blue eyes perfectly. MAGGIE: Morning, Daddy. CRAIG: Morning, my dearest. Happy Thanksgiving. MAGGIE: I am looking forward to today. CRAIG: I am too. MAGGIE: I am glad we decided to have a full family dinner. I think it is a good tradition. CRAIG: Me too, honey. I think we have a lot to be thankful for. (The doorbell rings.) MAGGIE: Everyone is coming already, Dad? CRAIG: Yes, I felt the sooner the better. (Hollins, the Butler, opens the door.) HOLLINS: Hello, Mr. Harper; Mrs. Watkins. SHEILA: Hello, Hollins. You know us, the first to come. DYLAN (grinning): Sis! SHEILA (hugging her brother): I know, hon. I get overboard at times. DYLAN: And I love you for it, sis. (Enter Maggie) MAGGIE: Uncle Dylan; Aunt Sheila. DYLAN: Hi there, sweetie. How are you? MAGGIE: I am doing well. Where's Cathy? SHEILA: Allen and Cathy are coming with Aunt Audra and Uncle Shawn. MAGGIE: That is good. DYLAN: Derek and Ashley are coming as well. They are coming with Adam. (As Dylan says that, Adam and the kids come in.) ADAM: My ears are burning, eh, darling? DYLAN (grinning): You and I are attuned to each other, my husband. (Dylan and Adam kiss. Sheila grins) ADAM: How are you doing, my beautiful sister in-law? SHEILA: Doing well, Adam. Waiting for my husband. (As she says that, Allen and Cathy come in.) ALLEN: Like Dylan and Adam, I am attuned to you too, honey. SHEILA (grinning): Flatterer! ALLEN: You know it. How are you, Dylan? Adam? DYLAN: Doing well. Ready for a good meal? ALLEN (smiling): Always. (Cut to: An hour later. Everyone has come. CRAIG: It is great to see you all here this year. At first, I wasn't sure of doing a huge meal. But it is beginning to be seen as one of our greatest family traditions. I know family means a lot to everyone. And we've got a lot of new people in our lives. The Athertons; the D'Aiterios; the Mitchells; and a lot of familiar faces. What are we all thankful for this year? AARON: Having the man I love with me, and my son with me. JACQUELINE: Having family with me. INDIA: Being with people who you love, and who love you. SHEILA: Me finding my brother! DYLAN (grinning): Me finding my twin sister! WOMAN'S VOICE: Being back home from Ottawa! (Everyone looks in astonishment. It is Monica Corwin!) DYLAN: Monica! MONICA: Surprised you all? SHEILA: Welcome to our dinner! MONICA: Thank you all. I felt it was time to make a visit to everyone. I do enjoy my job in Ottawa, but I do miss everyone. SHEILA: You are always welcome. You are a part of the family too. MONICA: I talked with Susan. She is fine. So is Gen and David. They are back together. After Lynne passed away, they got re-married. They are back in Toronto and they see Susan often. I haven't remarried myself, nor do I think I will. ANNGELIQUE: It is great to finally meet you. I have heard a lot about you, Ms. Corwin. MONICA: Thank you. (A glass clinks. It is Velda.) VELDA: I think we should all have a moment of silence for our family who are together. (The camera pans over everyone. AJ and Jamie; Adam and Dylan; Sheila and Allen; the kids all at the adult table; Anyssa and Bryan; Jacqueline and her family; Anngelique with Jeff; Aaron, Rusty, Cathy and Aidan; Libby, Darren, Jason and Albie. The entire group has been gathered together) VELDA: We wish to thank you God, for the ability for us to be all together at this time of the year. We want to thank you for everything you've brought us through. That our dear little ones are together and are safe. And even though Michael; Hannah; Erica and Jennifer are no longer with us; and Michelle moved to London, we are so blessed to be together. I am so pleased to see our beloved twins, Dylan and Sheila are together as siblings. Thank you for another year of tribulations and also trials, but we know where we are and we are together. EVERYONE: Amen. The family begins to have their meal. The kids are enjoying their dinner; and so is everyone else. CRAIG: What a crew we are, eh, guys? SHEILA: Yes, we are. I am thinking of Mom today. DYLAN: You know what, Sheila? So am I. SHEILA: I am glad we're back together. DYLAN: We were never apart, sis. (The twins hug one another as they watch the family enjoying the dinner. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell Category:Episodes featuring India Harper Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller